


同温层

by TaemiSuk



Category: Nine Percent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaemiSuk/pseuds/TaemiSuk
Summary: 逻辑死/文笔废/狗血俗套/雷点密集写得好失败的病娇(。





	同温层

**Author's Note:**

> 逻辑死/文笔废/狗血俗套/雷点密集  
> 写得好失败的病娇(。

1  
范丞丞活到目前为止的人生中有两个快乐阈值，第一个是五岁的时候妈妈送给他最想要的汽车玩具当礼物，第二个就是现在，黄明昊乖巧地倚靠着自己，窗外月亮落在他身上变为具体，浮光闪闪好似爱河的贫瘠。

心心念念的玩具被他当什么珍稀宝贝似的放在书柜第二层，一次也没拿出来玩过，万一磕磕碰碰地坏掉了该怎么办啊，他特别舍不得。可是他宝贝了还不到一个月，就因为父母之间爆发的严重争吵而摔落在地，范丞丞沉默地站在门后，看着自己最喜欢的那辆汽车重重落地后四分五裂，车轱辘被迫从车身卸下，啪嗒啪嗒，直直滚进了污浊的下水道里。他那几天都好难过，不是因为家里变得乱七八糟更不是因为爸爸不见踪影，妈妈用力抱着他，眼泪不断坠在他衣服上，滚烫得好像就要把他灼伤。他本来也很委屈很想哭，想问妈妈能不能再给自己重新买一个，但是他觉得不太好，就强忍着没掉眼泪，而且新的和旧的根本不一样。

从那以后他就决定，再也不要把什么看得很重要，再也不要珍惜什么了。

但是黄明昊不一样。他是依偎在自己怀里的洋娃娃，是银光灿灿的洋娃娃，哪怕幸运掉落的几率是百分之零点零一，但他抓住了，他不可能放手的。他让范丞丞从腐烂泥泞的胎盘里脱落，再沐浴进崭新鲜甜的羊水里，蜜一样甘润，而连接他们的那小小一条脐带，只要范丞丞不想，就永远不会被剪断。他总是有方法的。

他向来不率先招惹什么人或物，都怪黄明昊。全都怪他。是他非要闯入无人禁地，是他要伸手，他要拯救，范丞丞从头到尾都是被迫的。于是他换骨，他分裂出另一个纯澈的灵魂来爱黄明昊，只爱黄明昊，两点一线的无聊生活变为三点一线。他突然一下对我笑了，然后我就觉得，我完了。多么戏剧化的一个瞬间，决定性的转瞬即逝。他喜欢称呼黄明昊为妙妙，他可以是所有人的黄明昊，却只是范丞丞一个人的妙妙。不。不对。他只能是我一个人的，什么都是，哪里都是。

范丞丞起先只敢在每一个不曾交错的时刻不间断地喊他妙妙，当然是在心里喊，超载的声音震得他脑袋发晕，不过黄明昊的存在本身就让他晕眩。他拽住路过的黄明昊的衣角，如同拽住猫咪毛茸茸的短浅尾巴，是不会生气的那种小猫崽，白嫩的里肉接着往他眼睛里钻。你干什么呀？他的双眼弯成两道流畅平滑的线，上面分别站着他们两个人，好像牛郎织女噢，范丞丞喜忧参半地想，还好妙妙的鼻骨高挺得像座小山，否则他们每隔一年才能在鹊桥相会一次，那实在是太苦了。他的目光向下流去，粉嫩的两瓣好显眼，又有点亮晶晶，是不是刚才被他的舌尖舔湿了？晕...真要命。

晚上要不要去我家吃饭？别担心，我一个人住的。

明明一个人住才更容易让人担心，他在心里发笑。

不要皱眉，我不喜欢看见你皱眉。范丞丞下意识地抬高了手，抓了两把空气以后又放下，现在还不是时候。我得先问问我妈妈。黄明昊舒展回先前的表情，小兔一样的门牙在他面前晃过半秒，我可以亲亲吗，我现在不可以，以后一定可以的。太可爱了，万事都要过问父母的乖宝宝，我的妙妙是世界上最无暇最宝贵，捧在手心里也怕化掉，想吃进去却又舍不得。

他看着这个乖宝宝跑去办公室借手机的细削背影，白色制服因他加快的步伐驱走了多余空气，紧密贴合在他背脊，缓缓勾勒出不盈一握的腰肢。想咬。想抱。想要。范丞丞不再能看完这个美妙片段，他垂下头的同时攥紧了手，指甲深深嵌进肉里，这才勉强抑制住千百种旖旎心思。

几滴晶莹顺着下颔线没入衣领以内，唇瓣张出一个恰好能被指尖填满的缝隙，眸子里溺了落日，额前碎发粘腻在光滑肌肤，一簇一簇连在一起就好像深海水母毫无章法的须。那么妙妙一定是粉红色的那种，他这么想到。

“水母虽然长相美丽温顺，其实十分凶猛。在伞状体的下面，那些细长的触手是它的消化器官，也是它的武器。在触手的上面布满了刺细胞，像毒丝一样，能够射出毒液，猎物被刺螫以后，会迅速麻痹而死。触手就将这些猎物紧紧抓住，缩回来，用伞状体下面的息肉吸住，每一个息肉都能够分泌出酵素，迅速将猎物体内的蛋白质分解。”

怎么是触手，好恶心的东西，可如果妙妙拥有，那它就会是世界上最要命的美丽，而我是他独一无二的猎物。好想，好想这样的妙妙用尽所有触手来抱紧我，根刺扎进我的皮肤，毒液入侵我的血管，他麻痹我，束缚我，吸住我，占领我的有限生命，再将自己怀里的我彻底分解溶化，那我便从此完完全全地属于他了。完成这一连串幻想的范丞丞只觉得苯基乙胺此时分泌太过量，他的爱又得以升华，占有欲也同样，折磨得他就快要维持不住现有模板。

我妈妈说，可以，但是要早点回家。黄明昊略显拘谨地一步一步走到范丞丞跟前，脖颈处有一点不明显的折断，被瑰丽花瓣压弯了腰的花枝一样，估摸着还是人为的，尚不明晰的羞涩占了多数。这当然是他不切实际的幻想，实际不过与两人交集太少有极大关联，这次邀请是一个突兀的加速档，好在黄明昊也没有想太多。

我真的能去吗？

为什么不行。范丞丞露出一个轻易就能拉近距离的笑容，我很会做饭的，你想吃什么？

想...他歪了歪脑袋，千百种思虑再度揉皱了他的眉头。想吃炒饭，我好久没吃了，可以吗？

妙妙，你知不知道，在我面前你永远不需要小心翼翼。他这样想着，又愈发滋生并蔓延出绵密的喜欢：到底怎么会有这么可爱的人呢？

你可以做任何你想做的，我是你的。

 

2  
运动鞋被整齐地摆放在鞋架旁，校服外套一并挂在排列衣钩，黄明昊端正地坐在沙发上，他身体正对着电视屏幕，拘束地仿佛一座中世纪雕塑，冷汗也不敢轻易流淌。他已经帮范丞丞捣鼓完了一切材料，实在是无事可做，缺乏经验使得他每一次摆手摆脚都要经过一番头脑风暴。这是我第一次来同学家。他用细如丝线的声音默默冲范丞丞的背影说。妈妈听到后很高兴，接电话的时候她还在外面和人谈生意，其实我家里也没人，只有准时到达又离去的、冷冰冰的保姆。她根本没说要我早点回家，只是我有点害怕。不是。不是怕你。是我怕黑，太晚就不敢一个人回去了。

你问什么会突然接近我啊？黄明昊犹豫了一下，还是问了出来。

没人回答。他明知却还是没来由地感到垂头丧气。范丞丞合上锅盖后转身看到的就是这么副场景，他的妙妙唇瓣不断地一张一合，无声的振振有词，而后又迅速低下脑袋，只留一个圆乎乎、毛茸茸的头顶供自己观赏。这是个不怀好意的阴谋，是一场赤裸裸的诱惑！他愤愤地想。妙妙明知道他于我近在咫尺，却没胆真敢下嘴去吃，真是好煎熬的考验，我好怕自己会经受不住，我马上就要失败了。

他立马咳咳嗓子，说：你可以随便看看，不用不好意思，你什么都随意。

好。黄明昊慢吞吞地站起来，慢吞吞地移动双脚，像是在刻意给他装出一副样子，以表示自己并没有不好意思的样子。可他不协调的四肢毫不留情地出卖了他。范丞丞便又扭头继续做饭，他背后长了眼睛，黄明昊的一举一动休想逃过他注意。他在看盘子里不好吃的糖果。他在观察墙壁上被画框裱起来的画，他肯定不知道那是我的作品。他拿了个纸杯去接水，有点糟糕，我忘记给他倒水了。他跑去阳台上晃了一圈，顺便摸了摸那些快要枯萎的花。凭什么！他都还没有摸过这个活生生的我！

他打开那间卧室的门了。

范丞丞站在原地吸进一口很充足的气，又缓慢吐出来，透明在他眼里也化作实体，他看到它们用了三秒钟被抽油烟机给狠狠吞掉，鼻息间有菠萝的清甜香味。很好，非常好，简直是好极了。他没忍住耸动了肩膀，下巴缩进衣领内，双手捂紧面庞，无声地放肆笑起来。

你看见了，我们就再也不能分开了哦，妙妙。

黄明昊忍不住用力揉搓自己的脸颊。还是好僵硬，干脆再作几个来回。他感觉自己现在呼吸有点困难，尚不算太严重，像被什么活活抽走了这方空间内三分之一的氧气。好奇心害死猫，这话说的真是没错————他为自己迟来的后悔感到无穷无尽的悲愤，直觉自己撞破了什么本该被埋葬到世界尽头的秘密，隶属范丞丞最隐秘的一根肋骨，一旦被伤害，失去保护的心脏就会立刻坏死。

他后背开始不停冒冷汗，是身体先于眼睛和大脑的预警。借着残缺余晖，映入眼帘是一片茫茫的红，艳得心惊胆战，颤栗不止，蜡笔极其随意地在墙面胡乱涂鸦，聪明的、浪漫的，一副犹如精神病患者的画作，色彩斑斓的病态美。窗户被黑胶带死死封住，窗帘也是黑色，半点光都透不进，十足压抑的天性解放。在所有的中间，是一幅巨大的照片，肉眼可寻的只剩下一位噙着淡淡笑意的漂亮女人，被红色恶意抹去的部分隐隐约约能看出来人像的轮廓。去死。去死。去死。去死。一句无人回应的呐喊，面临崩溃边缘的前兆，某种人格死去的证明。

他还没来得及从震惊的思绪中抽离，就被什么温软从背后抱住。像被按下什么开关，黄明昊控制不住地颤抖起来，频率是半秒一次，与触电没多大分别。

“明昊。”

范丞丞的声音不合时宜地响起，吐出的温热气息打转在他耳廓。他颇为痴迷眷恋地在黄明昊肩颈上蹭了又蹭，怎么也蹭不够似的，眼泪就那样顺势滴落在他校服，泅开一个接一个深色痕迹，他简直要为自己与生俱来的表演天赋鼓掌。你都看见了，他说，用的是肯定句的语气：你都看见了。

对方没应声。

“我爸捅死了我妈，就在我眼前，那年我七岁半。他常常打我妈，最严重的几次甚至要住院，医生问她怎么搞的啊，她嘴巴抖的像筛子一样，告诉人家是自己不小心摔的。别说医生了，只要是个人听了都不会相信。我有一次哭着闹着要报警，虽然那会儿我还没有很懂怎么报警，但我妈不让，手机座机都被她砸坏了，她说那样的话爸爸会坐牢，一辈子出不来。谁管他会怎么样！谁在乎？我妈再怎么愚蠢地想保护这个人渣，他最后不还是死了吗？！”

“他偶尔也会打我，抽几巴掌在我脸上，也不怕被别人看到。但是这够什么啊，和我妈受到的伤害比起来压根不值一提。我之后总是会梦到，我妈倒下去的那个瞬间，她用很小很小的声音对我说，丞丞，丞丞，你为什么不来救我。我那么爱她。我那么爱她。我真的好恨他。我恨不得亲手杀死他。为什么，为什么啊...”

黄明昊转过身，胳膊伸的很长，手心在范丞丞头顶轻而柔地连续不断抚摸着，另一只手紧紧搂住他的腰际，无需恐惧坠落的意味。他隔着这副表象，用体温去安抚那颗早已破碎不堪的心，趋近真空的躯壳也好疲惫，就快要承受不住这颗过度负荷的心脏，未来崩塌简直指日可待。他试图将那些眼泪都烘干。没事了，他不断重复，俨然已不把自己置身事外。没事了，没事了，都过去了，全都过去了。

你不怕我吗？

我为什么要怕你？他的妙妙今日第三次蹙起眉头，这回拧成一股漂亮的蝴蝶结：我不怕你，也不会把这些事情告诉别人。现在我们可以做朋友了吗？你不要难过了，有我在呢，我不走。

“黄明昊...”

范丞丞再次撞进他的颈窝，从头到脚颤个不停，黄明昊便愈发用力地搂住他，安静地等待他接下来的话。他不知道范丞丞在他怀里笑到已经疯掉。

就在此时此刻，他浓重的爱意又攀登到了一个全新的顶点，从未被踏足过的永无岛，时而天寒地冻时而灼热燃烧，险些令他将一切破口而出。

我爱你。我很爱你。我特别爱你。

我最爱你。我只爱你。

妙妙，我现在，真的，超级爱你。

 

3  
“形影不离：像形体和它的影子那样分不开。形容彼此关系亲密，经常在一起。”

范丞丞按掉手机，屏幕瞬间变得暗淡。他伸出左手挠了挠黄明昊的下巴，那人正忙于记录满黑板的今日作业，成百上千张卷子压住他们，压住这间教室，压住整栋寂静的教学楼，随时都会成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。明昊，他轻声叫着，今天我有点事，不能和你一起回去了。

黄明昊露出一个疑惑的表情，弯折的眉头压平了双眼，一条平滑的、不透光的直线。他很快就回过神，愣愣地啊了一声，毫无意义，然后才说好。

好个屁，范丞丞不爽地想。但我这都是为了你好。他邀功似的在心里同对方说，好一个深明大义的人儿，年度最佳假公济私获得者。他瘪瘪嘴，自作多情地说你不要太想我。不会的。啊？你说什么？我说我不会！你这人怎么这么坏呢？

幼稚鬼。黄明昊弯弯眼睛，千百只蝴蝶从他眼睛里翩翩向外飞舞：我会的啦。

他便又立刻后悔作出这个深思熟虑的决定，黄明昊总是能让他原本井井有条的计划变得一团糟。其实我是骗你的——范丞丞死咬住下唇，怕这几个字忍不住自行脱口，他不允许自己在这件事上反悔，成败在此一举。他又回想了那个烙印在脑海里挥之不去的画面，各式复杂情绪纷乱交织，然后，非常好，他终于冷静下来了。

他笑着同黄明昊挥手告别，目送他彻底消失于自己视线范围，五点三十八分他走出教室班级，五点四十分到达教学楼天台。五米开外，女孩留住一个笔挺的脊背，违规裁短的校服裙下是纤细修长的小腿，扎起来的马尾正在迎风招摇。随着范丞丞不疾不徐的步伐，那个身影愈发显得僵直，眼神也逐渐飘忽不定，颧骨下方是爆发性的少女粉红，好一副情窦初开的画卷。

“范...范同学。”她谨慎措辞，带着几分不易察觉的羞涩，眼睫低低垂下去，翘起的睫毛似碰未碰地欲要撩拨，“找我有什么事吗？”

十五厘米的微妙身高差存在于他们之间，最适合谈恋爱的距离。范丞丞低头，猝不及防盯进她瞳仁里，而后一言不发地突然俯身，又极缱绻地用食指勾过她发丝往耳后缠绕，另只手抚上她白皙而脆弱的脖颈，联翩的浮想在属于对方的真实春季里低空漫游。

女孩温顺地闭上眼，似乎已经能预见未来，再大相径庭也万变不离其宗。耳垂受温热吐息蒸腾，面上早已熟得彻底，范丞丞声音低沉，如同某种不露声色的蛰伏入侵：

你为什么要去找明昊？

于是她就掉入冰窖，很快便完成退烧。啊，她猛地被戳破表皮，嘴里支支吾吾，手指一刻也不停地绞来绞去，罪行败露的不安模样标本。我，我没找他做什么...

那是最好。他轻轻地笑了一声，拇指在她影影绰绰的青色血管上来回游移，颤栗自然在所难免。信子头一回分泌出毒液，那就干脆彻底暴露完全：如果还有下一次...

他骤然掐住女孩的脖子，十成十的力道相叠，真是绝情得要命。三秒后堪堪松开，他伴着咳嗽与喘息的背景音斯斯文文地说道，我不保证我下一次会不会就不松手了。所以，你要懂事一点。

下坠的雨滴犹如什么不详征兆，没一会儿就漫天，是上帝在流泪，却要越过肌肤腐蚀谁的心。范丞丞走出四步，突然想起了什么似的，又转过头，看着瘫倒在地上颤抖不停的女孩，雨水摧毁她的一切精心准备。没人能来救她了，真可怜啊，罪魁祸首笑着想。像是意犹未尽，不肯一次性耗光所有快感，他总要困得人举步维艰才好，罪至死刑也只会一刀一刀地耐心剜开皮肉，血液不流尽那就永远苟活。

我想明昊是不会知道这件事的，你说对吗？

 

4  
从范丞丞记事起就明白，犯了错是要受罚的。他五岁半的时候从亲戚给自己的红包里偷偷拿出来了一张想买糖吃，可他还没来得及实施，就在爸爸在清点账目的时候被发现了。他被打了三十下手板，范丞丞记得很清楚，用的是2006年2月的某一期体育纸报，卷成两个指头勉强能伸进去的圆筒，他第一次知道原来轻若无物的纸也有这么坚硬的时候。隔天清晨他硬生生被疼醒，父母的呼吸声交替着充斥他耳膜，好像连耳朵也感到了疼痛。知道错了吗？知道了，知道了，爸爸你不要再打我了好不好...

他那会儿不知道自己可以问为什么，等他知道了能问的时候彼此间早已经形成了习惯，更何况问出来了或许会受到更严重的惩罚。他就这样沉默地接受了每一次的身体暴行，咬着牙闷哼挺过，眼泪无声地坠在大理石地板，反射出的光晃得他眼睛好疼。当然也有挺不过的时刻，他冷汗直流，接着默不作声地昏厥过去，没人在乎的短暂死亡。爸爸最爱打他的后背，其次是屁股，那些地方没人看得到，就好像它们从未发生过。

暴力最开始进行的理由勉强能入耳，之后他似乎也懒得找些冠冕堂皇的借口，像是吸毒一般上了瘾，随时随地都可能是他需要续命的档口。范丞丞有时候会不住地想，为什么他不直接把我打死？反正，死掉了也绝对比现在好过，一定是这样。他经常爬上飘窗后呆呆地望着天空，然后是地面，怔愣中不自觉用力打开窗户，风呼啸着扑面而来，于是他清醒，意识就有些瑟缩。六楼也摔不死人的吧，他试图为自己开脱。太多次了，实在是太多次了，想死又不敢死的感觉煎熬得过分，死神的镰刀就架在他脖子上，冰冷触感总在提醒自己是个没用的胆小鬼。这场心理战役旷日持久，缓慢到以秒为单位，它们逐渐拉长，拉细，直到崩断，他仍然活着。

妈妈，你分明同样伤痕累累，又何必再试图以卵击石，只因为我是你的儿子吗？我们身为懦弱恇怯的受害者，难道就真的只有等待死亡这一条路吗？

妈妈，我不想你死。我也不想死。

那么，到底是谁该死？

好你个臭婊子，你还护着他，你他妈再挡一次试试看？什么狗屁母子情，以前也不见你这么积极，少给我装，你今天就别想活着出去，我看你下了地狱是不是还这么贱？！

男人手举尖刀，女人撕心裂肺地哀嚎着，原本精致的五官因惊恐至极而变了形，仿佛从未谋面的陌生人，又一出经典悲剧正在上演。丞丞，丞丞...他听到女人破了音也这么叫着，是由远及近的模糊朦胧，仿佛梦境一般极端不真切，只消伸手即可化作满地零星。

之后梦境实打实地碎裂，范丞丞手握刀柄，所以男人倒地，怒睁的双眼里饱含预想不到的惊慌，与此同时又带着极为罕见的害怕。血液犹如喷泉飞溅到他脸上，到处都湿滑黏腻，令人作呕的触感和气味，在原地不留余力地病毒一样飞速延展开来。潮湿，阴暗，腐烂。他想到下水道。原来不是在做梦。他抚摸着自己的脸颊，眼泪毫无征兆地滑落，不带任何意义。妈妈...他后知后觉地软了腿，做回了符合年龄的小孩，小动物一样战战兢兢地爬到女人身边。他死了，范丞丞仿佛只会说这三个字，他死了...

再然后的场景他这辈子都忘不掉，深刻到每一秒都弥足清晰。他看见妈妈撇开了自己的手，爬向男人的途中至少歪倒了三四次，却强撑着一口气要自己到达目的地。拔开水果刀的一瞬间鲜血再度飞溅，将她淋成一副残缺的图像，属于范丞丞永恒的维纳斯。

妈妈，妈妈生你下来，这辈子也没为你做过什么。其实妈妈很久以前就知道自己迟早有天会死，可是我舍不得丞丞啊，妈妈真的很后悔，为什么以前没有保护好你，妈妈早就该报警的，都是妈妈的错...是你救了妈妈，现在妈妈得还债，妈妈欠你的，实在欠你太多了。丞丞，妈妈不在身边的时候你要照顾好自己，不要让我担心，你要记住妈妈很爱你，好不好？

如果有下辈子的话，我还想做你的妈妈...算了，我不能再拖累你了。

宝贝，我很爱你，真的，特别特别爱你。

妈妈希望你永远快乐，永远无忧无虑。

最后神像坍塌。

而黄明昊是他如今的神明，他的救命绳索，他孤海里的唯一浮舟。

 

5  
范丞丞很难用语言描述那个瞬间。若非要形容的话，勉强能用一见钟情来代替。在那个片刻，他的胃里生出长满刺的荆棘条，一张嘴就会彻底贯穿整条甬道，是血淋淋的刺激重击，却又醉醺醺，麻酥酥的。一个醉酒杀人魔。他这么认为。

他在漫长的自我相处中学会了如何掩藏，如何自控，如何伪装成一个身心健全的正常人。他不知道，凭着自己这副皮囊，是怎样被女孩子们以讹传讹地编造出一个全新的灵魂，那里有冰冷的表象与炙热的内里，抬眼是日月星辰，垂眸是万物复苏，大众意义上的梦中情人。可从那个瞬间开始，所有薄弱的假想美梦轰然倒地，他变得鲜活，变得具体，他把所有的热情都献给了黄明昊，他宇宙的中心，他的宇宙，你要他如何接受神像的二次坍塌？

要么杀了我，要么就别给我摸到希望的机会以后再将我打回无底牢笼，你不能让触碰过天光的我重新沦落回阶下囚，我会死的，那样我会死的。他天旋而地转，三维空间再度扭曲，世界末日也不过如此，这是他凄凉人生的死亡悲歌，呼吸次数的公正倒计时。

爱要他如获新生，爱又要他枯木腐朽。

为什么？范丞丞欲要用双眼剜出黄明昊的心好好瞧上一瞧，那东西究竟是不是铁石做的，不然怎能心狠至此，说走就走？对方已然被逼问得眼角泛红，水盈盈地欲掉未掉，泛粉的指尖捏紧衣角，不抓住点什么就会跌倒似的，半点底气也荡然无存：我妈妈，我妈妈突然说要出国，我也不想啊，可是我能怎么办呢...我从小到大都没几个要好的朋友，范丞丞，不是只有你一个人难过，你对我而言也一样重要啊...

他一点也不想听这些。重要又能如何，你还是会走，这些都太无关痛痒，口头弥补再多也改变不了结局，我不需要过程，我只想知道结果，你到底要我死还是要我活。

黄明昊，我最后问你一次，你能不能别走？

丞丞...你不要问我了好不好？

好，好，好。他怒极反笑，双手自顾自地捧起黄明昊的脸颊，怜爱地捻去绵延不断的泪水，掺着蜜的致命毒药。不要哭了，他轻声细语地耐心哄慰，我喜欢你喜欢得多要命，舍不得看见你哭。

...你说什么？

我说，范丞丞眯起眼睛，我喜欢你啊。你不是也喜欢我吗？

不，不是，我...

妙妙，他终于这么叫了。他又回到十年前的那段日子，醒目的红与蓝，濒死与受难的颜色，灯塔熄灭时他听见哭声，有人紧攥腐臭的断指，吸进嘴里的珍珠有铁锈的味道，无头尸体被白布包裹了好几层，黑色月亮像烂掉的尖脚靴，孤零零的墓碑上刻着几行歪歪扭扭的字，他看着镜子里的自己，他看不见自己。

他用皮带将黄明昊的手捆成一簇麻花辫，床垫不及眼前这人柔软，摔上去的裸露皮肉迅速泛了红。范丞丞先是闭眼三秒，进行仪式前的准备动作，继而开始拆起礼盒。他缓缓解开丝绸缎带，一小片一小片地屏住呼吸撕碎锡箔纸，礼物是举世无双，过程中的每分每秒都是天赐珍贵。范丞丞，你疯了，你松手....！求饶声是变相的急切恳求，惊慌里也可供他分裂出爱，嘘——他伸出食指抵在两片蜜桃之间，妙妙，你不要急，我想先尝尝你。

吻如雪花一样，轻柔而冰凉地落在黄明昊全身的每一处雪白，这个虔诚的朝圣者，春天已至也是阒寂无边的白茫茫。他割舍不断地反复流连，最终还是回归到梦寐以求的地方，齿与齿相磕，舌与舌纠缠，单方面也作弄得惊天动地，他就死在这场不眠不休的祭拜里。

身体上的微小痛苦与心灵的巨大愉悦交织，范丞丞只觉得整个人都轻飘飘，他踩着棉絮般的云端，再往前走几步就是天堂入口。细细的哭声传入他耳膜，他便俯下身一一吮去，妙妙，妙妙，不要哭了好不好，他吻着樱桃一样的眼睛，只敢亲一亲姣好的表皮，断不敢咬下哪怕一口。他一个狠戾的施暴者，如愿以偿地见证了一场瑰丽的盛开，一次神圣的亵渎，他们呼吸交错，抵死缠绵，只要无人来打扰，他们就永远活在鲜红的爱里。

至于篆刻于墓碑上的内容，他揉了揉失焦的眼睛，这回终于看了清楚。

“爱比死更难。”它说。

 

6  
你醒啦。你昏睡了好久，现在都是第二天的晚上了。昨天是不是很疼？对不起。真的对不起。 啊，你不要哭，怎么眼泪这么多呢，不要哭了，求求你，我最见不得你哭。其实我骗了你好多事情。比如，我爸爸是我杀死的，我妈妈是自杀的，听起来可能有点复杂，但是没关系，这些好像都没有很重要，只是一个可有可无证据，证明我骗了你，也不知道你会不会信。我还骗了你，我其实有病，一直都有。不是。不是身体上的，是心理疾病。好吧，我不觉得我有病，但是你大概会觉得，因为大家都这么觉得。你说你不觉得吗？啊...你不要说了，我怕我会舍不得。

你记不记得有一回我让你一个人先回家？对，是你说的那次。我去找了班上的一个女孩子，就是那个，把你约去天台的那个女孩子。我为什么会知道？因为我跟踪你啊，我是变态嘛。谁也别想靠近你，谁也别想夺走你，你是我一个人的，任何都不能与我共享。啊？你说她是去警告你离我远点？她喜欢我？哦，原来是这样吗。算了，这不重要，反正我叫她离你远点，不然她可能会死在我手里。你别害怕。她还活得好好的呢。

嗳嗳嗳，还没到提问环节！啊，我怎么喜欢上你的？你想听这个啊。就是，怎么说呢，这个叫一见钟情吗？好像也不对。当时再过几天就是我妈妈的忌日了，我那会儿整个人的状态都很不好，午饭也不想吃，很难受地趴在桌子上休息。那会儿你刚做完一套卷子，教室纸剩下我们两个人，然后你走过来，敲了敲我的桌子，问我，同学，你还好吗，声音有点怯怯的。我不情不愿地抬起头，你突然对我笑了，于是我就完蛋了。对，就是这个瞬间。怎么就莫名其妙了！

你睡着的时候我设想了很多可能，但是每一种都不像现在的你这样平静。我有点担心。你不恨我吗？我强迫你，我弄疼你了，我犯了错。我原本还想把你永远关在这里，你是我的所有物，一辈子都见不得光，可之后我又打消了这个念头。我不想你恨我。虽然你现在可能已经在恨我了。那间没上锁的屋子是个陷阱，你走进去的那个时候，你就再也不能跑掉了。

可我现在决定要放你走了。

我不要你恨我，又想要你永远记住我，你说我自私也好，打我骂我也罢，都随你。那个畜生说犯了错就是要受罚的，虽然他以前每一次打我都不是因为我有错，但这次我真的犯了错，我得去承担后果，不顾一切的。既然留不住你，那就让你再也忘不了我，一闭上眼就会想起我的那种。哈哈。是不是有点吓人。骗你的啦。

我其实怕血，也怕疼。刀尖亮亮的我看几秒就会头晕。这样说怎么好像我很没用似的。哎呀，你怎么又哭啦？不要哭，不要哭，你干什么嘛，我还没做什么呢...我错了，你不哭了，不哭了啊，乖，听话，就这一次，不要哭了。

你以后就要出国了，也不知道有没有机会回来看我。我会想你的。秒针滴答一次我就想你一次。没有夸张，真的。好吧，我开始词穷了，那就祝你以后我不在身边的日子里能够健康平安，幸福快乐。想我就算了。我没什么值得你想的。

好吧，好吧，我又骗你了。我希望我想你的时候你也在想我。就这样。

我要走了。

再说个我骗你的最后一件事。

我的黄明昊，我的妙妙，我其实从来没有喜欢过你。

我好爱你。爱你爱到可以为你去死。

 

7  
“范丞丞？！！！————————————”


End file.
